Gaurdian Angel
by Crazy Hyper Gleek
Summary: Bella is not your average human. She is, well, she's 'special'. As she heads to rainy Forks with her two "sons" she finds that maybe her job isn't as easy as she would like to think it is.
1. Horror

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING (Dang it)

**_Guardian Angel_**

Chapter One: Horror

Bella stopped dead in her tracks as she stared at the destruction around her. No! This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Things were getting better! They were winning the war! They were good! Things like this weren't supposed to happen to the good guys!

'_Okay Bella_,' she thought to herself. '_Now is not the time to panic. You have to stay clam. Someone might still be here._' She forced herself to take a defensive position, scanning the room. Her dead family members were lying around the room, their blood still fresh. Papers were scattered, furniture on its side. Ransacked. No, it was obvious that the intruders were gone.

Sure in the fact that none of her family's murderers were still in the house; Bella proceeded to check for pulses from those that she loved. She found none. She went methodically from room to room, checking aunts, uncles, cousins, brothers, sisters, even her grandparents. Tears silently streamed down her face as she realized just how alone she now was. Her family had been her support group, her life! Without them, well, life wouldn't be life. She hadn't even finished her training!

Bella had finished checking, and almost everyone was accounted for. And those who weren't, well, she was pretty sure she had seen pieces of them in the kitchen. She padded quietly into her bedroom, stuffing her things into a large duffle bag as quickly as possible. She just wanted to get out of there, and who know when _they_ were coming back?

Just as she was slipping her family ring onto her finger, she heard a quiet whimper coming from her closet. Spinning and dropping her duffle bag onto the floor, she fell into a crouch, a growl slipping from between her lips. She heard another whimper and then full out crying. This puzzled her. Hadn't she been thought that her enemies were monsters? Was this a trick?

Trick or not, Bella's curiosity got the better of her. Staying alert, she pushed the closet door and let out s gasp. Sitting tucked in the back of her closet, hanging behind her nice clothed that she rarely wore, was her three year old cousin, Daniel, who was holding his six month old brother, Ethan.

"Bella!" Daniel cried lifting his tear stained face up to her, tightening his hold on his brother.

"Daniel, buddy, what happened?" Bella asked as she reached for sleeping Ethan.

"Mommy said that we should hide in here and wait for you. S…she said that no matter what we weren't allowed to come out until you told us it was safe. If someone else said it was safe, we were supposed to hide. She said if we heard screaming, we weren't allowed to come out. And there was lots of screaming. And a scary man came in and said we should come out. And Bella, I was so scarred!" Bella grabbed Ethan and placed him gently on the bed, covering him with a blanket. She turned back around and gathered the sobbing little boy in her arms.

"It's okay baby boy. It'll be alright. I'll make everything better."

***

That had been two years ago. A lot had happened since then. The boys had taken to calling Bella 'Momma Bella', and Bella had taken up her "training" again. They had moved from town to town, making friends everywhere they went. The boys loved it, calling themselves explorers. Well, Daniel called himself an explorer, Ethan just clapped his hands and screamed, making Bella chuckle.

But, all good things must come to an end. It was now time for Daniel to start kindergarten and Bella didn't want him to have to keep starting over again. So, they were moving to the tiny, rainy town of Forks, Washington. Bella glanced in her rearview mirror at her sleeping angel boys, a smile gracing her face. Little did she know, life was about to become very interesting.

A/N: So, I was really unhappy with all the things I had written before, so I deleted it all. Most of it wasn't finished anyway, but, eventually, SOME of it will be revamped and put back up here. Maybe. I also stopped writing for a year or so, but I am BACK now!


	2. Impromptu Visits

Guardian Angel

Chapter Two: Impromptu Visits

"Momma Bella, are we almost there?" Daniel asked impatiently from the back seat.

"Momma 'Ella! Momma 'Ella!" Ethan screamed in glee, clapping his hands together. Bella sighed.

"For the fiftieth time, YES!" Okay, so Bella wasn't the most patient person in the world. She tried, honestly, she did, but she just couldn't HELP it. She loved the boys dearly, but that didn't mean that they didn't annoy her sometimes.

"But Momma Bella, I have to pee!" Daniel whisper screamed. Bella just sighed again.

"PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Ethan screeched. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Well, you know the rules. You should have told me before it got this bad. You are just going to have to wait; there are no more gas stations till we get to Forks." Bella explained. Daniel 'Hrumph'ed and pouted in the back seat. Bella shook her head, reminding herself that boys will be boys.

***

"Momma Bella, are w…" Daniel was interrupted by a relived Bella.

"YES! We're here." Bella sing-songed and the boys cheered. They pulled up in front of a gorgeous mansion tucked in the woods five miles outside of town. It was much, much to big and flashy for Bella's taste, but it was one of the ancestral homes, the one that Ethan most likely would have inherited when he got older.

Daniel dashed out of the car and up the many stairs and into the house, most likely in search of a bathroom. Ethan glared after his brother, who had left him behind, and started struggling with the seatbelt of his car seat. Bella let out a laugh.

"Here, bud, let me help you." Bella gently unbuckled the toddler and watched him run into the house after his brother. She went to the trunk and opened it, staring at the few things they had brought with them. Between the boys, they had two and a half suit cases, and she still had that same duffle bag that she had originally brought with her two years before. They would definitely have to go shopping soon. Bella groaned, lifting the suit duffle bag onto her shoulder and grabbing the boys things, she walked into the house, only to get bombarded by two extremely excited little boys.

"Momma Bella, where is my room?" Daniel all but shouted.

"Momma 'Ella, where MY room?" Daniel copied.

"Where IS my room." Bella corrected automatically, leading the boys to their already furnished rooms. She had paid the realtor to have someone do the house so that it would be ready when they came.

Daniels room was covered in everything sports, from his scoreboard backboard, to his baseball lamp, to his football shaped pillows. Ethan's room, on the other hand, was everything animals. Stuffed animals lined his bed and on the wall was a giant elephant that the squealed over and loved. All in all, the boys loved their new home. Bella smiled to herself as she watched them explore, learning every nook and cranny.

***

Three hours latter, just as Bella was about to start making lunch for the boys, the door bell rang. Curious as to who it could be in this new, strange town, Bella opened the door to see a kind middle age man in a police uniform standing on her step.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Bella asked, leaning on the door frame.

"Hello Miss. Medici, my name is Charlie Swan; I am the police chief here in Forks. I just wanted to welcome you to the town." The man, Chief Swan looked uncomfortable. Bella guessed that his wife had put him up to the task of being the town greeter. She took pity on him.

"Just Bella, Chief Swan. It's a pleasure to meet you." Bella said graciously, extending her hand. For a second, the chief looked dazed but then snapped out of it and grabbed her hand. "Would you like to come in? I was just about to make lunch for the boys, and I must say, I make a mean mac n' cheese." Bella joked, a twinkle in her eye. Chief Swan chuckled.

"Those boys yours?" the chief asked, staring at the two boys clinging to Bella's legs. Bella stiffened, as she always did when it came to the boy's ancestry, and Charlie stiffened as well, seeing the glint in her eye. She watched him look between her and Daniel, trying to figure out how the seventeen year old girl could have a five year old son.

"Yes." Bella replied curtly before relaxing. "So, how 'bout it chief? You need something to eat?" Charlie Swan relaxed, obviously feeling like the danger had passed. If only he knew just how wrong he was.

"No thank you ma'am, I gotta get back to work. But, my missus wanted me to invite you to our annual end of summer barbecue this Saturday. Most of the town will be there, and it'll be a good way to get to know the town, the people you are going to be in school with." Chief Swan tempted. Bella flashed him a bright smile and nodded.

"We would love to be there, thank you so much. Now, I'm afraid I must go, these boys are going to start eating the furniture soon if I don't feed them. Thank you again."

"No problem, if you ever have a problem, I live two blocks south of the police station. Have a good afternoon." Charlie tipped his hat at Bella and started walking away. And as the door closed, he got one last look at Isabella de Medici and fear flashed down his spine. But, it was gone in a moment and Chief Swan just attributed it to gas, hurrying to get back to his cruiser that was idling on the curb.

A/N: Tada, two chapters in one day! I feel like I am getting something accomplished. But, don't expect this many updates from now on. I am just on a roll. A picture of the outside of the house is posted on my profile. Also, just so you know, Bella is the oldest surviving heir to the Medici family, so the estates and money are all in her name until the boys turn 18, when what was left to them in their families will becomes theirs.


	3. Shopping

_**Guardian Angel**_

Chapter Three: Shopping

It was Thursday afternoon and Bella and the boys were in Port Angeles, clothes shopping. She already had three bags full of clothes each for the boys, but she, as of yet, had nothing for herself. The boys were starting to get restless and Bella was contemplating just going home and going out latter by herself when she ran into someone.

"Oomph." Bella fell to the floor, her bags scattering everywhere. The boys giggled and the girl she had run into was groaning and rubbing her head.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry!" Bella gushed, a blush staining her cheeks. She was just so klutzy! The pixie sitting next to her flashed her a brilliant smile that would have stopped anyone but Bella dead in their tracks.

"No, no, it was my fault." The girl smirked, obviously knowing something Bella didn't. "I'm Mary Alice Cullen, but everyone just calls me Alice."

"Hi Alice. My name is Isabella Marie de Medici, but everyone just calls me Bella." Alice stood up gracefully, holding out a hand to help Bella up. Once she was up, they began to gather the bags and the strewn clothes.

"So, you from around here?" Alice asked conversationally.

"The boys and I recently moved just outside of Forks." Bella explained and Alice nodded.

"My family and I live just outside of Forks as well. It is so nice of you to take your little brothers shopping with you for the day." Alice commented, beaming at the now to quiet boys.

"My sons, actually." Bella expected Alice to run screaming but the girl just took it all in stride.

"So, what are you shopping for?" she asked, looking Bella straight in the eye and Bella clamed down. She liked this girl. She had guts.

"When we moved we, ah, had to leave pretty quickly. So, we didn't get to bring most of our clothing. We are shopping to fill up our wardrobe." Alice squealed and Bella had to fight the urge to cover her ears.

"I LOOOOOVE shopping, but I don't really have anything that I need.. Let me help you. This way I can make it up to you for running into you." Bella laughed and nodded her head, thinking that maybe having a shopping companion would make things a little more bearable.

***

A few hours latter, Bella was regretting her decision. Alice was an extremely nice girl, but she seemed to think that Bella needed to try on and buy everything in the store. The boys were to busy laughing at "Aunt" Alice (as Alice had instructed them to call her) to get into trouble, which Bella supposed she should be glad for.

"Alice, no way. I do NOT need five bathing suits! It is always rainy in Forks, and besides, it is the end of summer!" But Alice just ignored her complaints, tossing dresses, shorts and tank tops over the dressing room door.

"Okay, I think that's it. Lets just see that last dress, and we can go." Alice called through the door.

"Promise?" Bella called back meekly. Alice laughed.

"Promise." Bella took a deep breath before stepping out and doing a full turn. Alice whistled and the boys stopped laughing.

"Momma 'Ella pretty." Ethan whispered and Bella beamed at him, gathering him up in her arms.

"Why, thank you little man." The dress was a simple white sun dress that went down past her knees. It was a bit old fashioned, but the looked suited her. "Does it really look good?" she turned to Alice who was studying her critically.

"Yes. Ethan has good taste, it really does look amazing on you." Bella blushed and looked down at her feet. "Now get back in their and get changed and we can head over to the restaurant down the street. Bella nodded and followed Alice's instructions, shimmying out of the dress and hanging it gently on it's hanger before heading to check out.

As they were walking through the mall to dump Bella's bags off at her car, Alice stopped dead in her tracks. Bella turned, a question already halfway to her lips, but stopped when she saw the wicked gleam in her eye. And then she saw what store Alice was staring at.

"No Alice, absolutely not!" Bella exclaimed, her face flushed "Not with my boys." Alice seemed to think about this for a minute before she nodded, agreeing that bring two little boys into Victoria Secret probably wasn't the best idea. Continuing on their way to the car, Bella wondered how, in a few short hours, this little pixie girl had wormed her way into Bella's heart and become a friend where people had failed for the past two years. Bella just shook her head, following the chattering girl to her car, not even contemplating how Alice knew where her car was.

***

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked, snapping Bella out of her daze.

"Huh?" she asked and the waiter rolled his eyes before repeating his question. "Oh, yes. I'll have the Oriental Chicken Salad and both of the boys will have chicken nuggets." The waiter nodded and took Alice's order before leaving.

"He was awfully rude." Bella complained and Alice let out a giggle.

"Bella, are you really that oblivious?" Bella just looked at her, confused, making Alice giggle again "He was trying to flirt with you Bella! And you were just ignoring him." Now it was Bella's turn to laugh.

"You are obviously hallucinating. He was NOT flirting with me." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Whatever floats your boat. So, are you going to the barbecue this weekend?" Alice asked, deftly changing the subject. Bella nodded.

"Chief Swan came over earlier this week and told me that his wife was having him extend an invitation." Bella explained.

"Renee, Charlie's wife, is a bit… err, ditzy. Don't get me wrong, she is sweet as a peach, but, still… Any who, so I will for sure have to come over before the barbecue and help you get ready and help you get these boys ready." Alice gushed.

"Oh Alice, you don't have to that…" Bella protested, but Alice just waved her them away.

"Nonsense, I want to help. That's what friends are for. Besides, I've seen these two in action, and you are going to need some help." Bella accepted defeat with grace and a smile. Inside though, she was feeling weird. Was Alice really a friend? Yes, she supposed she was. In the short hours they had known each other, Alice had already become someone Bella considered a friend. And that scared Bella. For two years she had refused to get very close to people for fear that the monsters who had killed her family had killed her family would go after her friends. And yet, for some strange, in explicable reason, Bella had a feeling that this tiny pixie in front of her helping her son color could hold her own.

"Okay. Thanks. I'll see you on Saturday." Alice once more beamed at her before blowing a spit ball through her straw at Daniel, who squealed and shot one right back.

A/N: Next chapter is now up! Although, I have to say, I am sorely disappointed. No reviews? Is it really that bad? Please review and tell me what you think, even if it is constructive critism. The sundress Bella tried on is on my profile along with a picture of their house. Also, for those of you who don't know, the Medici family was once a very powerful in Italy. Just a little hint!!!


	4. Pirates and Parties

_**Guardian Angel**_

Chapter Four: Pirates and Parties

Saturday morning came quickly and Bella and Alice were sitting on the floor laughing, watching the boys run around pretending to be pirates. Alice had come over the night before, insisting that she wanted to see the boys, had had slept over after much pleading from Daniel and Ethan. They had quickly become attached to "Aunt" Alice and she had become attached to them. Bella was certainly glad to have a friend and found herself telling Alice about the past two years as she and the boys had been moving.

"Avast ye maties!" Daniel cried jumping up behind the girls, who pretended to scream and cower, clinging tightly to each other.

"Mates!" Ethan parroted, waving around the wrapping paper roll that he was using as a sword.

"Oh no!" Alice cried dramatically in a fake southern bell accent. "The pirates have captured us! Whateva shall we do?" Daniel and Ethan giggled like crazy before sobering up.

"You shall walk the plank, THAT is what you shall do." Daniel cackled, pointing them towards the coffee table that they were using as a plank. Bella and Alice glanced at each other before grabbing pillows.

"Not if we capture you first!" Bella screamed before she started hitting Ethan with a pillow. Next to her, Alice and Daniel were going at it, though Daniel seemed to be winning. Within minutes, Alice and Bella lay crumpled in a heap on the floor.

"Mercy!" Alice cried, waving her arms in defeat.

"We surrender!" Bella fake sobbed, covering her face with her hands so the boys wouldn't see her laughing.

"NOW you must walk the PLANK!" Daniel growled.

"Oh, but I can't! I'm just so weak!" Bella pleaded.

"PLANK!" Ethan screamed. Bella and Alice hung their heads and stepped onto the coffee table/plank.

"Please good sirs…" Alice pleaded.

"PLANK!" the boys yelled together. First Bella then Alice glumly walked off the plank lying on the floor on top of one another, not moving.

"Momma Ella? Auntie Alicccce?" Ethan asked, staring at the two "dead" teens laying on the floor. Bella cracked one eye and stared at the boys.

"Shhh, we're dead." Bella whispered before closing her eye.

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"Because you made us walk the plank." Alice whispered out of the side of her mouth.

"Please don't." Daniel said, his voice quivering. Bella sat up and opened her arms to him. He immediately fell into them, burying his head in her shoulder.

"I'm sorry baby boy. What's the matter?" Bella rubbed soothing circles along the boys back and he mumbled something into her shirt. "What was that?"

"Mommy died. And so did Daddy. And they didn't come back. So, if you died, then you wouldn't come back." Daniel sobbed.

"Oh, baby boy, I am not leaving. Mommy wouldn't have left if she had any other choice. She loved you just as much as I do." Rocking back and forth, Daniel eventually quieted down. "All better?" Daniel nodded. "Good. Now, why don't we go get ready? We have a party to go to."

***

Half an hour latter the boys were dressed and playing quietly in the toy room. Alice was standing in the middle of Bella's closet staring at the clothing they had bought the day before. Bella was sitting on her bed, shaking her head as she listened to Alice muttering to herself. Finally, Alice let out a triumphant "AHA!" and came out of the bathroom flourishing a two piece bathing suit, a dress, and a pair of shorts.

"Put this on." Alice demanded. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Alice, I do not need to wear a bathing suit." Bella reasoned.

"Just do it Bella. It won't kill you. I'll go pack a dipper bag for the boys while you get changed and when you get out, I'll go get changed. When that's done we will talk about hair and make up. Bella groaned but complied. The bathing suit wasn't THAT bad, it was technically a one piece. The dress was a pretty yellow that faded into white and brown with a print on the bottom half of the skirt. When she walked out of the bathroom, Alice slipped in quickly after her, forgetting her dress on the bed. When she came out a couple minutes latter, she had a ridiculous pout on her face and was wearing a skimpy black bathing suit. Bella just rolled her eyes at her friend as Alice slipped on a short light pink sundress.

"Now, your hair!" Alice exclaimed, forcing a scared Bella to sit on the bed. Within fifteen minutes, Bella had soft curls falling down her back and over her shoulders. Alice left her hair in it's usually short spikes. Knowing what Bella would never let her near her face again if she went over board, Alice add a small bit of make up to Bella's face before "attacking her own face" as Bella would latter describe the experience.

By the time Alice was done, it was 6 o'clock. The barbecue had started at 5:30 so Bella grabbed the boys while Alice grabbed the dipper bag and they all headed over to the party in Alice's bright yellow Porsche.

***

When they reached the Swan residence 15 minutes latter, the party was already in full swing. People were scattered all around the front and back yard and the front door was standing open. Alice helped Bella get the kids out of the car and into the back yard. Once there, the boys took off to play a game of tag with the other kids their age and Alice lead Bella into the kitchen where a group of people were standing around talking.

"Alice! Dude, where you been?" A big burly man asked, slapping Alice on the back as another came up and slipped her arm around her waist. Alice giggled.

"I was helping Bella here get ready and get those adorable little boys of her's over here. Okay, so, guys, this is Bella. Well, technically her name is Isabella Marie de Medici, but she prefers Bells." Alice took a deep breath. "But, ANYWAY, yeah, this is Bella. Bella, this is Renee, the hostess of this wonderful shindig." Renee was a beautiful woman in her early thirties who looked a little lost. Bella defiantly got what Alice meant when she said that Renee was a bit ditzy.

"This is my cousin Emmet and his girlfriend Rosalie." The big burly one and a drop dead gorgeous blonde. "Don't let his looks fool you, Emmett's nothing but a big teddy bear." Alice mock whispered. Emmett took a swing at Alice's head, but she ducked just in time. Bella just giggled.

"This is my mother and father, Esme and Carlisle." These kind looking people looked much too young to have a child Alice's age, but she just figured she had no right to say anything as she was to young to have Daniel.

"This is the love of my life Jasper." Alice smiled up at the man with his arms around her waist who was looking down at the little pixie with such love that it made Bella ache.

"And this is my lousy, good for nothing brother, Edward." Alice joked. Bella's breath caught in her throat. Standing before her was a god. A god who was glaring at her as if she was the bane of his existence, his black eyes narrowed. As she felt the tears well up in her eyes, Bella wondered what exactly it was that she has done that was so wrong as to piss karma off this bad.

A/N: Seven reviews! Thank you very, very much! I didn't have school today, so I wrote another chapter. Bathing suits and dresses on my profiles. R & R

VB4ECULLEN: I am 16.

CrazyBookReader: Bella is NOT a vampire. In the books she is Charlie's daughter, but I couldn't stand killing him off so… ***shrugs*** Her two "sons" are her cousins who were so young when their parents died that they started calling her Momma Bella. Hope that helped clear things up. And no WAY am I telling you who killed her family. I'll just say, it's not who you think.

Also thank you to sazzums, debbie-lou, Iforgotwhatmynameis, and AchavaElah Kyohaku who all reviewed.


End file.
